Wonderland
by JulieTelrats7380
Summary: "I found myself, in Wonderland." 'Cause sometimes, chasing a blue cat down a rabbit hole is actually a good idea. But, not for everyone. (OCXOC and other regular pairs; they're somewhere in there)
1. Chapter 1: I Fell Down

**A/N: This is my first fanfic and first of any kind of story to publish, so be kind to me. Helpful points from experienced writers and constructive criticism is always appreciate.**

**This is what comes out when you read suicide attempt reasons, listen to Avril Lavigne's Alice and watch Fairy Tail at the same time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters, Mashima-san does. The song belongs to Avril Lavigne. The only things I do own are the story and OCs. Enjoy****.**

* * *

**I Fell Down**

* * *

_Tripping out, spinning around_

_I'm underground, I fell down_

My name is Sara, Sara Dawnhart. I live in earth, not Earthland. I'm your average-height, thin, black-eyed, brown-haired average girl of 18, average. I have my best friends, Stella and George, the geek and the tomboy. Then there's Dylan, my very good childhood friend and well, my crush. My parents are the co-founder of a famous company, Dawnhart Inc. I have a beauty-queen little sister. Oh, and one more thing about me, _I hate my life._

It's not that type of teenage-hormone-induced-sucidial _I hate my life_ but completely logical, reasonable _I hate some things (in) my life_. Why? Well, it's a messed up wreck. I feel like I have no aim no place in life. Like if I just disappear, it wouldn't matter. On top that, my life sucks too. Stella and George don't get along well and George has no clue and I have be the one in the middle of Stella's outbursts. Dylan is a complete dense idiot who asks me for love advice, and I, am not _the girl. _My parents work 24/7 and my sister uses that time pestering me. So yeah, that sucks.

But the one thing I absolutely love about my life, being alive, is being able to know the countless stories this world holds. Anything from history to fiction, books to television, music, literally anything that makes me forget about the miseries of my life, I simply indulge myself in them. I end up fantasizing about them and being a part of them for hours. And the one _story_ that can get me through anything, the one _story_ I wish to be a part of, is _Fairy Tail._

Fairy Tail is something thing that gives me hope and at the same time makes me sad that I don't have what they do, magic and a fulfilling life. It's the thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. I could fantasize all day about being in Earthland. Little did I know that, that wasn't entirely impossible.

* * *

It was a rather cloudy day. I was in the park, walking and day-dreaming about who-knows-what; I doubt it was anything important anyway. Anyway, I saw a furry blue creature scurry past me among the white-rose bushes. I followed it as it struck me rather odd. It went behind the rose bushes at the far west side of the park. That particular part of the park is pretty dense with trees and bushes and people rarely went there. I followed it there and saw it again. It looked as if though it had a bag-pack. Green, maybe? I saw its tail. It _was_ blue, blue with a white tip. It ran, almost flew towards a huge tree. It looked like it was scared of something. I ran as it ran faster.

By the time I noticed, it was already too late. There was a huge hole in ground near the trunk of the tree. I simply tripped on an exposed part of the roots and fell down the hole. The hole was darker than dark at first. It was hard to make out which was up and which was down. Then I saw there were shelf-like cuts on the walls of the hole which held candles. I think I fell for hours. I saw musical instruments those played by themselves, books those read themselves and trampoline-like fluffy beds those bounced me around. After what felt like ages, I saw light at the end of the tunnel. I couldn't see the blue creature though. I ended up in a meadow and blacked out as i hit the ground.

I think I went into a trance-like state for a while. I saw a boy, with a huge grin greeting the blue thing. He looked at me and kept grinning. Something about that grin seemed familiar... And his hair, it was a _curious_ colour, what was it again? He seemed to misunderstand the situation I was in. I vaguely remember him asking if I was lost and wanted to go somewhere. I don't remember what exactly I said in reply. He suddenly disappeared, or was it in my mind? I blacked out again.

When I came to, I felt like someone had laid me on a hard surface, maybe wood. I smelt... alcohol and tea? I looked around and saw a girl in front of me. A little girl, with _blue_ hair? _It can't be!_ But it was. Beside her was more people. A guy with pink, messy hair and a half-naked guy with a cross necklace. There were three girls, one blonde with a whip, a red-head wearing an armour and a girl with long, white hair and kind, blue eyes. They all looked worriedly at me.

_I must be dreaming!_

"Fairy Tail?!"

**End**


	2. Chapter 2: Where Am I Now?

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I have a lot going on now; exams. I'll try to update by next Friday. Please R&R and thanks to everyone who did for the last chapter. It means a lot.**

* * *

**Where Am I Now?**

* * *

"Are you feeling better miss?" Wendy, yes, _Wendy Marvell_, the Sky Maiden asked me.

"She looks pretty beaten up," Lucy said worriedly.

"Should I get you something to drink?" Mirajane asked, looking equally worried.

"How did I end up here?" I mumbled, asking no one in particular. "Wait, this is... that's it! I must be dreaming, _you're not real_." I saw that I was laid on a table. I picked up a fork that lay nearby and stabbed myself on the arm.

"Ow!"

"Why do I get the feeling she's related to _Virgo_..." Lucy mumbled.

"I'll get you something strong to drink." This time, Mira wasn't asking. She hurried back to the bar.

I blinked and stared in amazement. I am here. In Fairy Tail, the guildhall. I recognized being on a table rather close to the stage. And I had some of Fairy Tail's best, it's _legends_ in front of me. This is just too much to take in.

"So," my voice sounded weird, "I'm awake. You're _real_?"

"Course we are. Though this ice-bastard won't be when I'm done with him." Natsu shot a look at Gray.

"You're all talk, flame-brain," Gray shot back.

"You wanna go, boxers?"

"You asked for it, matchstick."

"You two," Erza finally spoke, "don't fight."

"Aye!"

"Why do you think we're not real?" Lucy asked.

"And who are you?" Erza popped.

"I'm Sara," I replied. "The thing is, I guess I'm from another, um, world I guess. You guys don't have any counterparts there. You're actually stories."

"So, you're from place like Edolas?" Mira asked handing me what looked like a cup of black coffee.

"Kinda." I made a face as I took a sip of the bitter black concoction.

"The question is," an old man's voice came, "how did get here and what should we do now."

"Master Makarov!" I exclaimed.

"I see you already know me." he smirked. "Well then, why don't you stay with us till all this is sorted out? We surely couldn't leave a cutie like you on the streets at night."

"Master!" Mira glared at him.

"Oh... I'm not... not what I meant..."

"I'd love to stay," I stepped in, "if you'll have me that is. Thanks."

"You could become an employee here." Mira suggested.

"But," Gray eyed me suspiciously, "how did you end up here anyway?"

I told them how I got here. "In a nutshell, I was following a furry blue creature and fell down a hole." I explained. "Now that I think about it, that might've been Happy."

"Aye, that was me!" Happy flew in with Carla. "I got separated from the others and found myself in a weird place. You chased me and I fell in the hole. I still don't get what happened." He scratched the back of his head.

"You really are stupid, Happy."

"Sorry Carla. Want a fish?"

"No I don't, you stupid cat!"

"But how did I end up inside the guild?" I asked.

"Did you forget?" Natsu asked. "I found you lying near the place I found Happy. I brought you back for investigation."

"She was knocked-out, you idiot," Gray shot at him.

"You said something, bastard?"

And just like that, they started fighting. This time, Lucy stepped in, chastising them about fighting in front of a guest. She was definitely scarier than she looked. Her slap would definitely leave a mark on those two, and she used only _one_. I started giggling ad tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. Wait, why did they seem longer?

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, turning from the boys.

"Well," I got down from the table and stood up. "It seems that my hair became a lot longer. And I feel taller and," I blushed, "bustier."

"Hmm..." Master thought for a while. "Maybe something happened after you came through, something you don't remember. Or it could be that coming to this world did this."

"Well," I twirled around, "I ain't complaining."

_"Neither am I..." _I heard him mumble. "Are there any more changes?"

"Well," I thought for a while, "I feel like I'd be able to use _magic_ if I wanted."

I almost thought he was going to laugh at me, like I expected, but he didn't. He gave me a smile and said, "Why don't you give it a try then?"

"Huh... okay." I felt like an idiot to think about him that way. He was the man who stood by anyone who wanted to use magic, even if it was someone who never as much as witnessed such a phenomenon. I took a deep breath and concentrated. I let my heart tell me what to do.

It came with a small, sudden spark, like, someone just discovered themselves, just tried to make magic. It was true. Suddenly the table I was looking at, the same one I was laid on, began to levitate.

"Whoa!" We all were pretty much astounded.

"Telekinesis..." I murmured.

"Tele-whose-sister?" Natsu asked.

"It means she can move objects at will," Erza explained, "like me."

"I don't get it."

I decided to things a bit further and locked my gaze at the levitating table. I tried to move the thing around. Big mistake. Erza and the others dodged it in time but Happy and Carla, ironically, got slammed down. As they hit the ground, Erza kept it floating to prevent a crash. There was _damage_ though.

"Happy! Get off of me!" Carla shrieked.

"_He liiiiikes you_," Lucy and Wendy cooed.

"Aye," Happy agreed, but he got off Carla.

I sighed, "Guess I need some practice."

"But," the Master assured, "you _can_ use magic. I wonder... Sara, dear girl, how would you like to join our guild?"

"Wait, just like that?"

"Why not?" Mira asked.

"Okay then," I felt _wanted_, "I'll be glad to be a Fairy Tail mage."

And _that, _is how I just joined Fairy Tail, coming to their world from mine. I still can't believe this is _real_!

* * *

Master and Mirajane led me into the back of the infirmary behind the guild.

"You see," Master explained, "the MPF has been developed and modified so that you can see what type of magic you have the ability to perform. This modification was done for amnesic mages."

"Wow," I was pretty surprised, "I didn't know that there were that many mages with memory problems."

"Well," Mira said, "sometimes mages tend to hit their heads. And there are plenty enemies looking to manipulate them as pawns. Then there's the thing about work-thieves too."

"And I thought only _Lockhart _did that..." I murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing. So, let's find out my powers."

* * *

"So, you can use telecommunication magic?" Gray asked.

"And elemental control," I replied.

"That's pretty cool!" Lucy said, "What's your element?"

"Well, the Master explained it in this way," I said, "I am an element master. So, I can manipulate and produce any element. But as I'm just a beginner, I can do only the basics : fire, air, water and earth."

"I can get fire to eat!" Natsu went about dreaming of food.

"I'll try to help," I replied

"I can do an unison raid without Juvia!" Gray said.

"That's just mean!" Lucy and I said in unison.

"Didn't Jura-san from Lama Scale use earth magic?" She asked.

"I'm nowhere near _him._"

"I can teach you support magic if you want," Wendy offered.

"Um, thanks."

"But," Erza said, "_I'll_ be training you."

"Huh?"

"It starts tomorrow at 6 am."

"E-Erza, aren't we going a bit took fast?"

"Did you say something?" she glared at me.

"Nothing." I replied, "But where am I going to stay?"

"You can stay at my house." Lucy offered.

"Thanks."

"Don't forget," Erza warned, "6 am sharp. Don't be late."

"Aye."

"But tonight," Master announced, "We party, celebrating our new member; Sara!"

A Fairy Tail _party._ Everyone knows how that turns out. As they started partying, I turned to notice a calendar on the wall. _793X. _I couldn't see the date though.

* * *

Normally, I'd be happy if my predictions came true. Not this time. I _was_ right. Most of the guild are wiped out and it's not even midnight. The others are in the middle of another fight. I came outside for some air, and my health, but I could still make out the ruckus going on inside. I saw the Master coming out from the back door.

"Shouldn't you be inside?" he asked, "It is your party."

"I'd rather be alive."

"Smart girl. You'll make a fine mage."

"But still," I sighed, "Aren't you going a bit fast about this master? I only just came here."

"We were _faster_ with Kinana." He looked at me, "Are you missing your family too much?"

"No. I just miss my friends."

I tried to smile, to hold back the tears that threatened me every time my family was mentioned.

"I take it you don't have a good relation with them?"

"Not really," I replied, "They're just too busy. I bet my parent's won't even realise I'm gone till the Principal calls. My sister would just be happy that she can take my stuff."

"You sure it's that bad? You could be imagining it."

"My family is somewhat similar to Lucy's father. I wouldn't be imagining these things," I sighed, "The only person I do miss is my grandfather."

"Then you have a reason to go back, for him."

"He died 2 months ago."

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to -"

"It's fine. You actually remind me of him a bit. Another reason I like the show so much."

"We're a show, huh?" he smiled, "Well, in that case you could call me 'Gramps', if you like."

"You sure Laxus wouldn't mind?"

"No, he'll like you. I was thinking of asking Mira to set you up."

"Please no."

"I'm just kidding," he protested, "He's too old for you."

"Doesn't that make you _older_?" I raised a brow.

"Ah -"

We started laughing. I liked him even better in person. If he and Fairy Tail are with me, I can make it through this mess and maybe even not miss _home_ too much.

"By the way, Gramps," I asked him, "What's the date today?"

I. Froze. At. His. Answer.

_7th July._

* * *

"Wait a minute," I realised something, "how the heck am I talking in _Japanese_ and understanding?!"

Guess I was to dumbstruck to realise before.

**End**


	3. Chapter 3: Is Anybody Here I Know?

**A/N: _I _can't believe how late I was with this chapter. I'll try to post the next soon.**

* * *

**Is Anybody Here I Know?**

* * *

I woke up. _Was it all just a dream?_

It must've been. This won't be the first time I've dreamt of escaping my life, my silly little life. I know I should be grateful to even have a life, but sometimes you just want to escape the lemons life gives you. So yes I'll admit it, this wasn't the first time I've escaped like this, nor would it be the last. But, this _would _be the first time if felt so vivid, so real. _This_ one wasn't like the other dreams. I felt it, every moment, every minute, every time the _Titania_ scared the hell outta me. I talked to quite a few members that day, but I still didn't feel satisfied. The conversations never happened before either. _This _was all new to me and I didn't _want to_ wake up. Was I really _that_ pathetic?

But part of me was relieved a bit though. I felt home, familiarity, _reality._ I was actually happy to wake up in my roo- what?

"Did I wake you, Sara-chan?" _Lucy_ asked me from the kitchen.

"Yeah... uh, I'm fine."

I can't believe it! I'm still _here. _I got up from my, sorry, Lucy's bed. And, my arm hurts. How could I forget?

"Lu-chan" I called her, "thanks for letting me stay but, wasn't I supposed to meet Erza-san for training this morning?"

"You don't have to worry," she replied from the kitchen, "I talked to Erza. This is your first day in Earthland," She came into the room with a breakfast tray. "Besides, we're going shopping for you."

"You don't have to." I was still trying to wrap my head around everything.

"Oh, it's fine. You need clothes, mine doesn't fit you too well." It was true. I slept in one of her spare pyjamas and they looked like _robes_ on me. "Besides, it wouldn't hurt to get you some books about Earthland, even though you say you know our _stories_."

"Okay then." I actually wanted some books. "Say Lu-chan, how's your novel going?"

The novelist in question choked on her coffee. "I-it's going fine."

"Can I read it?"

"Uh, o-okay."

After that, we simply ate breakfast and went shopping.

* * *

By the time we arrived at the guild, it was almost noon. We shopped pretty well. Lucy's a cooler person _in person._ She made shopping pretty fun. Even _I_ enjoyed it, and I used to pretend to be dead so I don't have to. I got a nice outfit; a white short tube-top, knee-slit blue skirt, short boots and a ribbon hairband. I tied-up my hair like Levy does. We also went to the library for some books. I couldn't believe all the amazing books Magnolia Library has. I felt like I was in heaven. We got some reference books too. I _do_ have to survive here for an indefinite period of time, hopefully long enough to explore.

The guild was in it's usual condition when we arrived, smell of booze, magic and useless childish fights lingering in the air. Lucy assured that I would get used to it soon enough. I certainly hope so. We saw Mira hurrying towards us.

"Oh, thank goodness you're back!" the barmaid exclaimed, "I've never been so embarrassed."

"What's wrong, Mira-chan?" Lucy asked.

"I completely forgot to make Sara-chan's recruitment official." She turned to me, "I'm so sorry. Come on now, we'll must hurry."

"W-wait, Mira-chan slow down!"

The snow-haired girl practically flew me through the air and got the formalities done. I guess she does get crazy over everything.

* * *

I got my guild mark; a small black mark, a little above the outer side of my right ankle. It's absolutely perfect!

We went to the table Team Natsu was sitting at. Gray, naked as usual, had a job flyer in his hand. I caught glance of the reward, _100,00,000 J_.

_That must be some job._

"What's the job?" Lucy asked.

"Bandits-" Gray started to say.

"A village full of bandits and I get to beat 'em all up!" Natsu interrupted.

"Don't talk while I am bastard!"

"You wanna go?"

"Just shut up and read what the flyer says!" Lucy exploded.

"Sorry," the boys said together. My, can Lucy be scary sometimes. I'm starting to like her even more!

" 'A certain part of a village at the border of Onibus has been invaded by a group of bandits.' " Erza took the lead, " 'They have scared all the villagers from that part away.' The Mayor of the city is paying us 100,00,000 Jewels for capturing them, alive or _dead._ We leave tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Well then," I looked at Lucy "Lu-chan, should I ask someone else for a place to stay? Or are you comfortable with me-"

"You're coming too," Erza ordered, "I let the training off today. You can make up for it and gather some experience. Plus, you should have your first mission with _Fairy Tail's Strongest Team_"

"I'm concerned for her health," Wendy said.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Happy said, then went back to offering Carla a fish.

"It'll be fine," Natsu grinned.

I thought for a while. It's either stay safe at Lucy's house, and maybe sneak a peek in her novel, or go with the team with a possibility of dying. Well, it's already been decided.

"Yup!"

* * *

"You guys went overboard again. Especially you, Natsu," Lucy accused.

"..."

We were on our way back. The mission went fine, of course. Fine by Team Natsu's standards I mean. Just like Lucy said, they went really overboard. Erza cut everything between her and the bandits, _everything,_ Gray froze who-knows-how-many-what-nots, Natsu tried to melt them and set fire to everything and even though Wendy was trying to help, her breathe attack spread Natsu's flame and the whole village crumbled. Lucy and I were busy enough with trying to save the villagers and ourselves with help from the exceeds.

We thought the Mayor would be angry and demand a portion of the payment. But no.

The man. Was. Happy.

He said that he'd always wanted to _renovate_ the old crumbling village. So we ended up building the whole village from its ruins. And of course Lucy, Wendy and I ended doing most of the work. Lucy called up Virgo, Wendy healed our wounded "heroes" and I helped out as much I could without damaging, with my rookie power. The whole mission took us almost a week instead of the estimated 2 days.

"I'm so sorry minna," Wendy sobbed, "It's all because of my wind..."

"It ain't your fault, Wendy," Gray consoled her.

"Yeah," Lucy glared at him, "'cause it's yours."

"I could've helped more," I said.

"You... can... help... now..." Natsu moaned.

Did I mention we're in a carriage? And that Erza's driving?

"I already told you Natsu. I can't do healing magic yet. Wendy said she'll teach me once we get back." I heard a little 'sorry' coming from the side Wendy was sitting at. "But, I can do one thing..."

I went up to him and held him by his shoulders. I've seen Erza do this countless of times and right now, it was necessary. I knocked him out with a punch to his diaphragm. It worked! _Guess those hang-outs with George really paid off_.

I sighed. I really miss her. And Stella. And Mary. And-

"You learnt that from Erza, didn't you?" Lucy asked me.

"Yeah." I laid him on my lap.

Happy and Carla were outside, looking for a place to camp, it's almost dark. Wendy looked liked she was on the verge of crying from what happened and Gray just pretended nothing happened.

"Are we really stories in your world?" she again asked.

"Ah-huh," I replied, "you're a manga/anime series. A guy called Mashima "writes" you. There are a lot of fanfictions too, but I don't know how many of them actually happened. You guys are actually pretty famous."

"Oh, really?" Gray smirked, "Who's the main lead?"

"Natsu, Lucy and Happy. Then there's you, Erza, Wendy and Carla. Then there's-"

"What!" he cut me off, "I got bested by that bloody hell-fire!? I'm never going to hear the end of it!"

Suddenly the carriage stopped and Natsu did his "revived" pose. _I thought I knocked him out!_

We all got off the ride to see Erza already setting up the camp. It was nearing twilight and the forest looked very beautiful. She put up the bonfire, which Lucy insisted I light instead of Natsu, and started on dinner. I hope I don't have to eat winged-fish on my first mission.

"Time for dinner!" Erza yelled.

* * *

Dinner went by fast. And thank Mavis Erza didn't do winged-fish!

Wendy teached me bit of healing magic, Troia.

"That's it! Just concentrate, flow your magic to your fingertips and let it go out slowly."

"Like this?"

"Yeah! You're doing great, keep going."

"Maybe, I could try this on Natsu now."

Wendy sweat-dropped, "We can do that after you've gotten a bit better, perhaps on Gajeel-san first."

"Natsu wouldn't survive it if something was out of place," Happy shrugged.

"Happy! That's mean!" Natsu screamed from the bonfire.

"You should be happy Wendy's worried about you," Carla said, "You _are_ her favourite brother."

"I like Gajeel-san and him just the same!"

"Oh, they're so cute," Lucy said.

"Nice to have a family, huh?" I turned around. Then I realized what I just said to whom.

She smiled at me, "Yeah."

We decided we would get started for Magnolia at daybreak. As the tents were already set, everyone went to sleep. Lucy and I took the first shift standing guard and Natsu tagged along because he was _worried._ Maybe I should just pretend to fall asleep...

* * *

We returned to the guild before noon the next day. Team Shadow Gear, Gajeel, Pantherlily and Juvia were back from a mission. They weren't even here when I arrived in Earthland. I can't wait to actually meet Levy!

"Ohio, Lu-chan!" Levy greeted.

"Tadaima, Levy-chan!"

"Oh," she looked at me, "who's this?"

"This is our new recruit, Sara-chan. _She's from another world_. We're trying to help her get back."

"Ooh, maybe I can help."

"Though I'm not in a hurry to get back," I told her, "Nice to meet you, I'm a big fan."

"You too. Where are you from?"

"Umm, Earth?"

She jumped like she was really excited and started saying, "I've read about that place! I can't believe I'm meeting someone from that place! I thought there wasn't any magic there. How did you get here? What are we-"

"Oi shrimp," Gajeel walked over, "calm down. What's going on?" He looked at me. "So this's the new girl. She stayin' with bunny-chan?"

"You better not be planning anything with that love-rival to steal Juvia's Gray-sama!" Juvia came out of nowhere.

"Calm down, Juvia," Gray said.

"Gray-sama's back! I was so worried!"

"Tsunami!"

This place is really _really_ crazy. _I could stay here forever_, I thought as I walked to the bar with everyone. Erza and Natsu were already there, talking to Mira and the Master about the job. It looked like Natsu was getting quite a few from Gramps. The exceed's were there too. Lily had his kiwi juice, Carla her Darjeeling tea and Happy had _fish-juice_? Eww! They seemed to be talking about something, as Happy waved his hands around dictating something. Pantherlily noticed us approaching and turned our way.

"So, _you're_ the new girl, the one who knocked the Salamander out with just a punch."

"Gihi, Salamander go beaten up by a _girl._"

"You said something about _girls_?" Erza glared at the Kurogane.

"The details are bit exaggerated." I said, and by a bit I mean _a lot_.

"Match-stick still got knocked out." Gray was smirked, "I saw it."

"I'm never gonna hear the end of this." Natsu groaned.

We started laughing at this._ Lively place._ We ordered drinks and chatted away when the door opened. _Maybe another someone I still haven't met came back_, I thought. There were multiple footsteps. Whoever they were, one of them was asking around something. I was still faced to the bar when I heard his footsteps nearing. It was a pretty familiar rhythm.

"Hey," the voice said, "Sara."

_It can't be!_

I turned around to face him...

**End**


	4. Chapter 4: I'm With You

**A/N: I swear I tried to post this earlier, but I have a very busy life (I hate high-school!) and exams are just 'round the corner (I really hate high-school!). So it's really hard finding spare time to type, and my laptop just crashed a while ago so I can't sneak-in. But I'll try to be faster this time. Anyway, enjoy, R&R and don't be too impatient with me.**

* * *

**I'm With You**

* * *

I stared into his black eyes in surprise. _This can't be happening!_ I waited for a sign that this is just a hallucination, but it didn't come. This was real, not a dream. Just like the fact that I was in Earthland is real, not a dream. I tried to say something, but I didn't know what to say. So I waited for him to speak. But he must've been as amazed as I was, 'cause he didn't say anything either. I decided to break the silence.

"Dylan," I said, "What are you doing here?"

The face, the voice. _It is him_. But I still looked around for a fork, just to make sure this wasn't a dream. I didn't find any in sight. Mira must've sensed it, 'cause I saw her putting a set under the counter. _I'll just have to deal with this without the stabbing then,_ I thought. Again I couldn't find anything to say. I had so may questions that they just seem to be lost. Luckily though, the other man who walked in with Dylan, Lyon Vastia, spoke up.

"I believe you two know each other?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "And I want an explanation. But not here."

"Fine by me," Dylan said.

We went to back of the guild. I wanted to talk in private, but that clearly wasn't going to be. I turned around to find the group I woke up to, Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlily and Juvia following us, not bothering to be subtle. I asked the obvious, "What are you guys doing?"

"Oh, we just wanted to see how's the cellar looking," Natsu replied.

"Sure we are," Gajeel said looking at the ceiling.

I guess I was actually relived that they were so predictable, following us. I was going to need help with handling Dylan, which has nothing to do with the fact that I sort of like him. No, it's because that Dylan knows as much about Fairy Tail, or anime in general, as much as a 5 year-old does. And since there's a pretty good chance that he was stuck here indefinitely as well, he's going to need a lot of help. So, I need a lot of help if I'm going to explain it to him. We reached the sake cellar in about 5 minutes. The room smelt of booze, puke, booze-puke and things nobody wants to smell. Perfect place for an explanation!

"So," I asked Dylan again, "Explain. What are you doing here?"

"Well, you see," he gulped, "I fell through sort of a hole in a tree. It was really weird. Then I ended up someplace I had no idea where the hell, stumbled over to a building with a green mermaid-y symbol and was dragged here by this fellow over here to see some genius who could explain what's going on. I didn't think he meant you, though."

"I actually meant Miss McGarden," Lyon said.

"Why Levy-chan," exclaimed Lucy, "I didn't know you were that famous!"

"Probably Jason's fault," Levy blushed as Gajeel patted her.

"But," I said, "How did you fall through the hole?"

"Well, um... you see..." he was stammering a lot today.

"Dylan," I pinned him to the wall, "What were you doing there?"

"Following you?" he squeaked.

"What were you doing _following_ me?" I took a few steps back.

"Do we have to do this with all these people here?" he pointed at the mages.

"Yup!" Natsu said cheerily.

Dylan gulped again and started.

* * *

"I'll tell you everything, but everybody sit down and don't interrupt. I said _don't._ You can talk after I'm finished, _Pinkie._

"You see, I was walking Digger in the park. The idiot saw a rabbit or something, and ran off. I didn't bother following him since he knew the way back home. Anyway, I saw you were _wandering_ in the park, _again,_ looking absent-minded as ever, _again._ Don't say anything, just let me finish. I wanted to say 'hi', so I walked over. But you muttered something and walked away to the 'dark side'.

"I decided to say 'hi' anyway, you do still owe me that paper, _don't interrupt!_ So, I followed you there. I was actually worried of what you were thinking, going to that side, you should know better than anyone how dangerous that place is. It looked like you were looking for something, but I couldn't see anything. There was a sharp cure in the path and _poof!_ Suddenly you're not there anymore.

"I was actually thinking if I imagined you there, but ten I saw your ribbon caught on a branch, you know, the blue one wear for no reason but to look old-fashioned._ Hey, hey!_ _No punching!_ God, you've become really violent ever since you started hanging out with George.

"Now, let me continue, I went near the branch to see if it really was your ribbon, and I just _fell._ I didn't even know there was a hole there! And the hole seemed to be filled with really weird stuff, like crazy weird. There was even a book that roared at my face, and a dancing candle holder. I think I fell for 3 hours before I hit the ground.

"I almost went black, but I wanted to see if you were there too. Stupid head, I fell asleep. When I came to I saw you talking to Pinkie over there, and he carried you off somewhere, with the weird, blue, talking cat behind him. _Get off of me, cat! _Anyway, I wanted to follow you, but my body wasn't co-operating. So, I just lay here till I thought I could get up. Then, as I said, I stumbled around and ended up in that place, I think they called it 'Lamia Scale'. Right? Well then.

"These guys were actually really helpful, though some looked a bit weird, there was a guy who looked like a dog and one who had really long brows. And a really hot chick who kept saying 'love' with her really cute cousin. So, when I told them my sitch, they said they could take me to someone who could help, in 'Fairy Tail', as they called it, I thought it was 'Fairy Tale' at first. Anyway, an old woman asked Lyon to bring me here or she'd spin him, she gave me a pretty good spin, my balance's still a bit off. So, that's how I ended up here."

"Wait," this was really bugging me, "You didn't, for even a moment, consider that this might be a dream?

"I did. But then," he rolled up his sleeve to show me a nasty bite mark, "the roaring book _bit_ me. And it hurt, _really_ hurt."

Lucy finally allowed her hands to let go of Natsu's mouth and Happy and asked, "You should show that to Wendy, she can heal it before it turns worse."

"Ooh, can I do it, please?" I asked Wendy, the puppy-dog-thing seemed uncharacteristic for me.

"No, you're not ready yet," Wendy said sternly, "I'll heal you, Dylan-san, but in the clinic. Let's go."

"We can put him on the MPF too," Levy suggested.

"Uh- okay," Dylan said, "As long as it doesn't hurt."

We were just heading out when Juvia called me. "Sara-san," she said, "I have to ask, do you love Dylan-san?"

"What?!"

"I see, you do." She smiled like nothing happened and said, "Good then, we're not love-rivals anymore, I can accept you as a friend."

Well, if I want to survive, I'm going to need all the allies I can get. That's only part of why I accepted, the other being that I didn't want her to wash me away. She _is_ Juvia Lockser, and she can do anything.

* * *

I looked at the sky. _15th July._ It looked the same as it did back home. All the constellations were in place. I looked at _Draco_, the dragon constellation. Funny, how even a few days ago it made me think of Laden, the Greek hundred-headed monster, and now of Natsu. It fits I guess, Draco being the guardian of the celestial pole,, and Natsu taking ever such good care of Lucy. Then there's _Hercules_, Elfman I guess. No, he could never even touch a hair of Loke or Cancer. After that, _Serpens_ and _Ophiuchus._ I couldn't find _Scorpius,_ but then, it's supposed to be seen best from the South. I sighed, this reminded me too much of home. And having Dylan here doesn't help. It means no matter how much I want to stay here forever, I'll have to go back to _our_ world, for him. I'll have to go back for my friend who doesn't have magic.

After they tested him on the MPF, he got a 0, a bloody ZERO. Levy suggested that maybe if he wants, we could teach him magic. But I know, that would never work. Dylan doesn't believe. He doesn't know. Even if he gets to know, he won't believe that he can produce magic. But he'd want to be with me, meaning with Fairy Tail. And people without magic don't tend to fare well with Fairy Tail. My face was buried in my knees when I heard him sit beside me.

"Hey," he said, "what's wrong?"

"Everything," I replied, "This world, them, me, you. Everything's wrong. Nothing's right. It's, it's like a damn nightmare."

"Could be," he smiled at me, "you could just be dreaming all these up."

"I know I'm not." I rolled up my sleeve to show him the fork-stab mark. The damned arm still hurts a lot.

"Um, what happened?"

"I stabbed it, with a fork."

"Ouch, that must've hurt... Wasn't your birth sign Virgo?"

"That has nothing to do with this! And how do you know about Virgo?"

"You told me yourself. Anyway so this proves that all these are real?"

"This, and other things. For one, you wouldn't be hurt like that if I dreamt this up, in fact you wouldn't be here at all." It is true. Even though I like him, and people would expect me to dream about him, he wouldn't be _here._ George, Mary, Sid or maybe Lorell would be. They're my anime gang. But I could see the hurt in Dylan's eyes, of course he misunderstood me. I stammered as I tried to explain. But, he had already moved back in fake shock.

"Ouch! Hey, that really hurts," he said.

"Well I wouldn't want a dumbass who doesn't know anything about Fairy Tail when I dream of Fairy Tail, now would I?"

"I guess not. Do I still come up in your other dreams then?"

"Where is this coming from?! Hand me fork, I might actually be dreaming now!"

"Sheesh, is that even something you get all worked up about. Really Dawnhart, you're weirder than I thought."

There's the Dylan I know, the guy who loves to annoy me like it's the best entertainment in this world. We punched at each other and laughed. Then we sat down and stargazed as the guild got drunk, as usual. They were having another party, for Dylan. Gramps was really kind, taking him in as an employee. Natsu offered him a place to stay, which Lucy suspects is because he might be able to break into Lucy's, _our_ apartment if he brings Dylan along. But, we all know Natsu's an idiot. Everyone else has accepted him too. We just might make it through.

"What're you thinking 'bout?" he asked.

"Nothing," I replied, "Just this, _heikou sekai_, Earthland. It's gonna be tough for us to survive here."

"Yeah, true. But, you're here." He smiled at me, the smile that first made me crush on him.

"Yeah," I just smiled back, "I'm with you."

* * *

"Wait," Dylan looked like he just discovered the Sun was a star, "What language are we talking in?!"

"Uh, Japanese?"

"What! We've been talking in Japanese _all the while_?"

I face-palmed. Leave it to this guy to speak in a completely unknown language and realize it after a week.

**End**

* * *

***heikou sekai: parallel world**


End file.
